Fairytail Academy
by Dark Mage Zeru
Summary: Lucy just transferred into Fairytail Academy, upon her arrival she passed out and wakes up in a room. Meeting 14 other new students, the principal says the only way to graduate is to kill someone without everyone else finding out it was you. What will everyone do now? Based on Dangan Ronpa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah! Hi Minna! Thank you for clicking my story! I assure you that this story is going to be VERY confusing. But don't worry everything will be revealed in the end! Well good luck! Help investigate this mystery with Lucy as well Minna! Arigato Gozaimasu!**

~Start~

Lucy was excited today as she was about to step in to a school her father wanted her to go in. A popular high school that's known for its magnificent study: Fairytail Academy. She walked in front of the gates and looked at the school. She smiled holding her letter of approval. She walked in and knocked on the academy's door.

"Hello? I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I'm a new student and I would like to come in," Lucy said. Then gas suddenly came out from the floor and she passed out.

"Where? Where am I?" Lucy woke up feeling lightheaded. She cleared her visions and looked around the room. She was on a bed in a quite big room; the room had a desk, some cabinets, a wardrobe, and a bed. All her stuff sorted into neat piles, she got up and saw there were 2 other doors behind her. Lucy tried to open one and it was only the bathroom. The other one opened and it lead to a hallway. Lucy looked around,

"Hello? Anyone here?" she asked hoping to get an answer. None came then she decided to walk around. There she found she was not the only one here, the rooms were all named including hers. She whispered the room names while walking past them,

"Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar, Wendy Marvell, Bickslow, Mirajane Strauss and eh? This one room doesn't have a name on it,"

Then she continued walking until she arrived in a hall where there is an opened door that reads 'Hall'. She pushed it and saw 14 students she has never met before.

"O-Ohayou Gozaimasu," Lucy greeted them and bows. It caught their attention and a boy replied,

"Oh what took you so long?" a boy with pink hair asked. "Never mind that, let's introduce ourselves now," a boy with dark blue hair said.

"Ahh… Ohayou! I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" and he grinned. "Ohayou, My name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster,"

A girl with red hair came up to her and took out her hand,

"Hello, I'm Erza! Nice to meet you," Lucy took her hand and shook it.

"Eto… My… Name is Wendy desu…" A short girl with a small body and blue hair greeted her while looking down.

"Hi! I'm Levy McGarden!" another short girl with a small body and blue hair greeted, but she greeted nicely.

"Juvia, Juvia, Juvia is my name," another girl with blue hair greeted only this time she has a young and nice body and around her height.

"Jellal," this time a guy with blue hair and a tattoo on his face said his name.

"Hello, I'm Mira and this is my little brother Elfman," a girl with white hair came and greeted her. "I'm Elfman! Be A Man!" Elfman said.

"Gajeel, Gi hi!" A man laughed weirdly and said his name.

"Bickslow! I'm Bickslow! UAHAHAHAHA," Bickslow greeted while sticking out his tongue.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho Evergreen! I'm Evergreen," a girl with a fan covering her face greeted.

"I'm Laxus, Laxus Dreyar," a blonde guy said.

"I'm Freed, Freed Justine," a guy with long green hair said.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy bowed but something hit her she stood up and counted the number of students including herself,

"Fifteen? But there are 16 rooms,"

"Oh so you've noticed that as well, but that room doesn't have a name so probably it's just an extra room," Erza stated.

"I see, so we are all the new students?" Lucy asked. Everyone else nodded.

"I'm sure you are aware that all of us here are from rich families Lucy, and I very well know of yours," Gray said and Lucy nodded.

"I know yours too, Gray and Juvia, your parents own a company together am I right?" Lucy asked and they nodded.

BANG!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hi Minna! Thanks for reading the first chapter! Yes I know, this story is based on Dangan Ronpa BUT I didn't make it a crossover because I'm going to change things. Well here is the second chapter!

~Let's Learn~

BANG!

Smoke came out of the pedestal on the stage. A figure appeared,

"Cough, cough, cough I hate smoke Kabo," the figure said. The smoke cleared and revealed a wind up toy that looks like a pumpkin.

"Welcome to Fairytail Academy Kabo!" it greeted and the rest were dumbfounded.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Why I'm your principal Kabo! My name is Mato, Kabo!" the 'principal' answered. All of us burst out laughing. He got mad and quiets us down,

"All of you be quiet Kabo!" he shouted as all of us began to shut up. "Oh wait you're serious?" Gray asked.

"OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS KABO!" he shouted in a really angry and fast way.

"Oh…" all of us said.

"Now that I have your attention Kabo. Welcome to Fairytail Academy! Kabo!" He greeted us again.

"Where you will spend the rest of your lives here!" he continued.

"NANI?" All of us shouted to him.

"Oh you didn't know?" he asked.

"I am not going to spend my whole life here! My dad will come for me!" Lucy said proudly.

"Ours too! All of our parents will come for us if you keep us locked up here!" Gray said very prideful of him. The rest nodded,

"But all your parents have been informed Kabo," Mato grinned deviously.

"AND THEY AGREED?" Evergreen asked very shocked. Mato just stared,

"Ok this is just some sick joke right? You are not our principal!" Mira said worried.

"Oh but I am Kabo," he just continued to stand there smiling deviously. "I also didn't say they agreed Kabo, I just said they were informed Kabo,"

"What did you do to them?" Natsu asked menacingly.

"That's not important Kabo," Mato answered. "However there is a way for you to get out Kabo!"

"How?" Juvia asked

"It's very easy Kabo!" he continued to grin.

"JUST TELL US HOW!" Laxus shouted angrily.

"You have to murder someone Kabo, stab them, hang them, drown them, feed them poison, slice them, burn them I don't care as long as they're dead Kabo!"

All of their eyes widened. They can't possibly kill each other. They just met.

"I know, I know! You just met and everything, but it's easier to kill someone you don't know Kabo!" Mato smiled.

They started to look around and they all thought the same thing 'Is one of us really going to kill someone?'

"But, it's pretty boring Kabo, so I'm adding more rules to make it more fun Kabo!" Mato continued.

"What kind of rules?" Freed asked.

"Well… the person who killed someone can't be caught by the others doing it Kabo! Then all of the others would have to find the corpse and investigate who did it Kabo,"

"How would we know if someone's been killed?" Bickslow asked.

"I would do an announcement and say someone has been killed, a hunt will begin to find the corpse, once 3-4 people has found the corpse, an investigation will begin on who the killer was Kabo," Mato explained.

"The killer would also participate in the investigation, then all of you would gather here again and do a kind of judging based on your findings, if the Killer has been caught, he or she would be killed if you guess the wrong answer all of you would be killed and the killer would be set free Kabo," Mato explained further.

"What if the killer hid the body and the traces of the murder?" Elfman asked. Mato smiled evilly and replied,

"It's their choice to make it more fun or not Kabo,"

"So basically it's a murder game?" Lucy asked. "Yes Kabo!"

"Is that all you have to say?" Gray asked.

"There's also a bonus game Kabo! It's a matter if you want to do it or not, to me it won't be fun if there's no emotion displayed in the game so I'm giving a game of group investigation Kabo!"

"What's that?" Erza asked

"It will boost your cooperation towards each other and friendship Kabo!"

"How do you play?" Natsu asked.

"This school has been abandoned Kabo! So you are the only students who are here Kabo!"

"Wait I thought this school was an elite school full of students?" Lucy asked.

"That's part of the bonus game Kabo, you have to find out what happened Kabo,"

"So do you want to play Kabo?"

"Just get to the point!" Laxus said impatiently. "There are 10 hidden bodies in the school! Those bodies are the past students of the school who I've not yet buried Kabo!"

All of them were shocked. "How… What do you want us to do?"

"It seems I have misplaced their bodies Kabo! So you're job is to find all them! I will give a riddle to where the first body is Kabo! If you manage to find the body they will have a key somewhere in their pockets Kabo! That key opens a locker outside the hall Kabo! Inside you will find clues on where the next body is Kabo! If you manage to find them all Kabo then all of you who still remains will receive a prize Kabo!"

"What kind of Prize?" Jellal asked.

"A secret prize Kabo!" Mato grinned. "What if we don't want to participate in the games?" Wendy asked

"Then you'll spend your whole life here or be killed Kabo! There's no way out Kabo, it's either kill or be killed Kabo," Mato took out a knife.

"How are we sure that you won't kill us first?" Levy asked.

"I won't! Unless you do something to hurt me or do something against the rules! You have my word Kabo!"

All of them kept quiet after that, "Well see you later Kabo! In you rooms you should find a mini Ipad that has an app called Fairytail Academy, register yourself there and that will be your school handbooks! Kabo! The first riddle should come up there as well Kabo! It will also show the data of who's been killed Kabo,"

"Wait Mato! Will it show how the victim's been killed?" Jellal asked.

"Yes Kabo! Oh and I've left you a gift on the first drawer of your desk, Let the Games begin Kabo!" and with that he disappeared under the pedestal.

"Well I'm going back to my room," Natsu said going out.

CRASH! CLANK!

"Attention Kabo! The first floor rooms have all been unlocked Kabo!" Mato announced on the speaker.

All of them returned to their own rooms. They all had been given a mini Ipad on their bed. They also checked their drawers and Mato gave them different kinds of things.

Natsu got a lighter, Lucy got a lock picking equipment, Erza got a knife, Jellal got a board game, Wendy got a first aid kit, Levy got some books, Gajeel got some nails and a hammer, Mira got some makeup, Elfman got a dumbbell, Gray got some dry ice in a box, Juvia got a filled water bottle, Laxus got a headphone, Freed got a light pen that can write on air, Evergreen got glasses and Bickslow got a helmet.

(A/N: These stuffs will be useful in the upcoming chapters!)

All of them took their Ipad in their pockets or purses and went to explore the first floor. Lucy went out of her room and met Levy on her way out.

"Hi you're Levy right?" Levy nodded and replied, "And you're Lucy?" Lucy nodded and they went exploring. They went to the school canteen and found that everyone was already there.

"Oy Blondie! Why're you always late?" Gajeel asked.

"How should I know? And don't call me Blondie, he's blonde too!" Lucy pointed to Laxus who was listening to something on his Ipad.

"Tch," Gajeel grunted in response to Lucy's statement.

Silence filled the room. All of them doing their own stuff and not minding the others. Then Erza asked everyone,

"No one's really going to kill anyone right?"

"No," All of them answered except one person who was planning their kill. "Good,"

"Well are we going to stay in this room or are we going to explore the first floor to find a way out?" Elfman asked everyone.

"Let's split into groups," Evergreen suggested.

"You really think that's the best idea? What's your name again?" Natsu asked

"It's Evergreen! And probably not," Evergreen replied him.

"Well, no one's going to kill anyone if we are all together right?" Lucy asked.

"Why not Blondie?" Gajeel asked obviously trying to annoy her. A tick mark formed on Lucy's face.

"BECAUSE we can't know who killed the victim? DUH! STUPID!" Lucy said.

"Gi hi," Gajeel laughed while Lucy huffed.

"So are you going to stand there flirting or are we going to go explore?" Freed asked.

They rolled their eyes and followed the others out of the room. They went out and explored in the group but soon all of them got split up into smaller groups. The groups are the Rajiinshu group, Team Natsu Group plus Wendy and Juvia and, Mira and Elfman.

The Rajiinshu explored the gym again, team Natsu went to check around the locker area, Mira and Elfman found the garbage room. Soon they all met up again in the cafeteria.

"So let's discuss what we found," Mira said.

"The gym has nothing but we did found a store room filled with basketballs, baseballs, dumbbells and all those sport stuff," Bickslow said.

"There was no windows open or any door open either, there is though a 2nd floor," Gray announced his findings.

"Well Mira and I found a garbage room and an incinerator but nothing else," Elfman said.

"Well that's it then, we're officially stuck here," Levy sulked.

"Anyone else has read the riddle?" Laxus asked. They all shook their heads; they were too busy finding a way out that they forgot about the riddle.

"What does it say Laxus?" Wendy asked.

"It says, 'It used to be the place where student's meet up and catch up. The number 1 place where they go in school, there you will find me in an outfit that's cool'"

"Huh?" Everyone questioned, "Student's meet and catch up? Classroom?" Freed asked,

"The number 1 place they go in school is a class room right?" Bickslow asked too,

"Outfit could mean uniform?" Levy said her idea. "But there are no classrooms on this floor," Juvia said.

"The closest to that would be the gym and the outfit could be a gym clothes," Freed said.

"Well then what is it that we are waiting for let's go minna!" Natsu ordered.

"Ok but wait the gym has no hiding place that could fit a student's body could it?" Erza asked.

"Wait Laxus remember that gym locker we found in the closet?" Freed asked Laxus.

"Oh yea! The one where I said it stinks," Laxus replied. "That's probably the stench of a dead corpse!" Levy said.

All of them went outside except for Lucy, then Natsu came back to ask her why she isn't coming but she was gone from the cafeteria already. Natsu shrugged and thought maybe she was there already and he missed her going out of the room.

"NATSU! HURRY!" Gray shouted.

"I'M COMING WAIT UP!" Natsu shouted back.

Meanwhile with Lucy:

"They got it wrong… The number one place student's anticipate is the cafeteria but since the cafeteria has no hiding place…" Lucy muttered to herself.

She opened the fridge in the kitchen in a hidden door behind a table in a cafeteria.

CLANK!

There it was the student's body! Frozen in ice, Lucy thought she was beautiful except for all the blood covering her body. She was wearing chains a maid outfit and she has pink hair. On the right side of her chest written her name,

"Virgo? That was your name? Well I found you Virgo," Lucy smiled and pulled her out of the fridge. She then closed the fridge and dragged Virgo outside to the cafeteria. She put her on the table and began examining her; she didn't want to call the others because they would soon find out that the locker was too small to fit a body. Lucy heard the others running back to the cafeteria and smiled to her when she knew they were behind her already,

The others gasped and their eyes widened, "How?" Mira asked.

"Easy, when all of you guys were busy deciding it was the classroom, I rethought the riddle again,"

"And? Where did you find that? Especially when it's frozen," Evergreen looked at Virgo in disgust.

"SHE is not a THAT, her name was Virgo! And it looks like she was beaten to death," Lucy said.

Erza examined the bruises on Virgo further and her eyes widened in horror, she cleared her throat and said to Lucy,

"Lucy those weren't ordinary beatings… She was sexually beaten to death, see those were whip marks,"

"Eh?" Lucy questioned as she re-examined Virgo again.

"Well let's just search for the key," Mira said.

After some time Lucy found it. "Minna look!" she said as she holds up the key.

"Oh good job Lucy!" Erza congratulated. "Well? Let's go! What number is it Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Luce?" Lucy asked as she blushed. "Uh sorry I mean Lucy,"

"Number… 24," Lucy said to Natsu.

"Okay Let's go Minna!" Natsu ran out as everyone follows.

"Soon, I'll get out, Prepare you guys, He-he-he-he," Someone laughed.


End file.
